


breath to breath, skin to skin

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, PWP, Pre-Negotiated Kink, university-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You smell good." Matt makes a weird snuffling noise into Foggy's shirt, then rubs his face into the fabric a little. "Just. Banana. Pot. Soap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	breath to breath, skin to skin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8838037#cmt8838037) at the DD kink meme, filling a prompt requesting college-age Matt and Foggy having sex while on marijuana.
> 
> "Naked time" is a reference to "The Mysterious Ticking Noise."

"You smell good." Matt makes a weird snuffling noise into Foggy's shirt, then rubs his face into the fabric a little. "Just. Banana. Pot. Soap."

"Those were super-great muffins," Foggy agrees, and pets a little at Matt's hair. It's really soft. Not actually soft, not like pillow-soft, but. Soft. Good. Mermaid hair, but not mermaids. Matt-maid. Something. Matt with a tail.

"So good." Matt sighs. Oh, right, the muffins. So banana. "Why didn't we get more?"

"Ramen."

Matt groans. It vibrates all through Foggy's chest. "Screw ramen."

"I happen to like ramen." He does. Just not the shrimp-flavored stuff.

"You're so gross," Matt sighs, then wriggles up the bed a little, until his face is in Foggy's neck instead of pressed into Foggy's chest. "You ate all the jelly."

"You ate all the peanut butter!"

"I was saving you from it. It was terrible," Matt says, clearly trying to sound virtuous and spoiling it with a little giggle right into Foggy's neck at the end. "It had honey in it."

"That's definitely why I got it. So you could eat my honey peanut butter," Foggy says, and then, reconsidering, "You're my honey peanut butter."

"I can't eat myself." Matt probably thinks he sounds really sly, but okay, Foggy will give him that the thought of Matt sucking himself sounds really – wow.

"Have you tried?"

Matt snickers.

"You can, can't you." This is so weird. Matt's plenty flexible – Foggy can put Matt's knees to his ears during sex and Matt doesn't protest or anything – but his red wet hot mouth wrapped around himself, whole body folded up, maybe a couple fingers inside himself… yeah.

"Nope," Matt says, and stretches up, breathing out against Foggy's cheek. The air from his mouth feels cool, and his hips digging into Foggy's are making bruises on top of bruises. "That's what you're for."

"Mm," Foggy agrees, easy. Matt's probably on his way to hard by now, and Foggy picked up condoms on his snack food run before they started smoking. They were low, after Taylor called off their study session on Saturday, and Foggy got to sleep all morning in his and Matt's pushed-together mattresses. Matt was curled up warm on the other side, huffing softly instead of snoring, until he woke up and then they were tangled together, skin and stubble and Matt's legs around his waist, slow and warm.

Matt slides a hand up under Foggy's shirt. He's warm, but the gentle slide of his fingertips up Foggy's ribs makes Foggy shiver anyway.

"You're still okay with this?" Matt asks. "We don't have to. I just really. Really want to." He kisses the corner of Foggy's mouth. Foggy turns into it, makes it slow and deep, reaching up with one hand to press his fingers into Matt's hair. It feels like Matt's a part of him, that they're knit together deeper than skin. Sex with Matt is always good, and this isn't gonna be any different.

"Yeah," Foggy says. "I'm okay with this."

Matt kisses him again, clambering on top in an uncoordinated handsy fumble, and then breaks it to take his shirt off, unbutton his jeans. The tendons in the backs of his hands flex at each shift of his wrist, and the little relieved sigh he lets out when he gets the zip of his fly down makes Foggy laugh.

"What?" Matt cants a quiet smile in Foggy's direction.

"You," Foggy says. "C'mere, I wanna touch you."

"That's the point," Matt says, but he lies down obligingly anyway, his weight pushing the breath out of Foggy's chest.

Foggy probably should've opened his jeans when he had the chance, now that he thinks about it, but he's got his hands full with petting Matt's back, letting his fingers take their time tracing the spread of Matt's shoulder blades, the bumps and hollows at his spine. Matt's neck smells like sweat, but it's good. It's all so good.

Matt eases, relaxed, down against Foggy's body, and kisses his temple, rocks up against his hip. Sighs happily.

Foggy tucks a hand under the cloth of Matt's underwear, letting his palm curve there. Just stroking his thumb along the crease, a soft, quiet simplicity between them. Touch for the sake of touch, or nearly.

Matt stretches his knees wider and turns his head just a little, until their cheeks are touching, stubble scraping together. "Yeah," he says, voice low. Foggy can hear the vibrations of Matt's voice in his own chest, which is pretty amazing.

Matt grinds down against him again. The zip of his jeans must catch at the fabric of his underwear, because he hisses and cuts the movement short, and then sits up.

"Naked time?" Foggy proposes.

"What?"

Definitely naked time, Foggy decides, and starts nudging at Matt's pants. "Off."

Matt taps two fingers at the center of Foggy's chest, then rubs the last knuckles of them up and back down his sternum. "You too."

"Okay." Like he's gonna complain.

Matt crawls off of him and rolls around on the bed to get his jeans off. Foggy sits up and watches the awkwardness of it and just – he laughs, and once the jeans really are off, leans down and kisses over Matt's bellybutton. Matt's not ticklish, but his surprised huff of breath is good enough, and he puts a hand in Foggy's hair, keeping him there, which is uncomfortable but bearable for a little bit.

"What was that for?" Matt asks.

"It looked kinda silly, and then there was your really hot abs flexing." He licks a ready-to-mouth patch of skin.

Matt hums noncommittally, tugs a little at Foggy's hair, and lets him go. "Your turn. You promised."

One of these days he's gonna have to narrate himself undressing like it's a striptease, even if he isn't actually. Just for Matt. Today isn't that day, because once Foggy gets out of bed to get everything off the fast way, Matt stretches an arm out on the bed in the space where Foggy usually sleeps, like he's waiting for Foggy to come back so he can curl them together.

Yeah. Foggy's down with that. He gets naked fast, and goes back to where Matt's waiting for him.

Touching skin to skin all along their bodies is like fireworks in his brain. Too much, and not enough, and spectacular all the same. He can feel Matt's hands at his back and their stomachs touching and their knees knocking together, and the warm sweep of Matt's breath against his face.

"Hey you," he murmurs, leaving his eyes closed, and rests his hand at Matt's jaw to thumb his cheekbone.

"Hey," Matt breathes, and kisses him.

That lasts – a long time. In Foggy's defense, it feels really good, better than usual. Thanks, pot! But kissing Matt is so good all the time, so that's just – it's really great, is all. To not want to stop, even to reposition themselves, until Matt breaks the kiss to drag Foggy onto him, because apparently he wanted that. That's cool. Foggy likes this. Matt's not soft _anywhere_ , but he feels really good. Foggy resettles himself and snickers a little at Matt's _oof_ when Foggy's elbow goes into his side.

By some miracle, Matt doesn't tickle him, so Foggy kisses him for that, and starts moving when Matt grunts into his mouth. His skin is all lit up, so he goes slow, just feeling it. The way they're sliding against each other, dicks at each other's hips. Matt breathing soft through his nose.

He knows he's got it when he slows things down so far it's just a tease, because Matt starts making these low little noises, like he's holding himself back, and Foggy doesn't stop. It's not enough for him, but that's okay, Matt's so warm and feels so good pressed against him, and now that the pace is right Matt gets off easy, a shudder and a held breath and their stomachs getting sticky-wet.

"Okay if I….?" Foggy asks, and Matt nods into his shoulder, breathing hard. "Cool," he says, and goes to town. Matt doesn't ever mind being oversensitive, and by the end he's really getting loud, the way he always does, and Foggy's heart goes hot with the joy of being able to make him happy.

"Hey," he says, afterwards, and fumbles at the couple of cardboard boxes of last year's textbooks that serve as their nightstand, looking for the wet wipes. "You good?"

"Mmm." Matt nudges him off, but stays close, curling his fingers around Foggy's wrist. "Wanna do that again. Before it wears off."

"Okay," Foggy says, because second rounds tend to last longer, and get better because of it. Better sex with Matt? Yeah, sounds about right.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me [on tumblr](http://val-mora.tumblr.com)! I am always looking for new friends.


End file.
